WeaponX Rejects:The Escape
by Jerus
Summary: Bear wih the title i couldn't think of a better group name please R


Disclaimer:I own this story all characters are created by me if you want to borrow them  
Ask after all it's not nice to steal! And email me if you want to use Xbones in crossovers  
  
10:00  
Laonious Asylum  
500 Miles off canadas coast on a small island  
  
  
Dr. Sarah Janonson and Dr. James Westington walked down the hallway.  
Sarah:Did you hear about how Weapon X escaped?  
James:No, but it doesn't suprise me after all it was only a matter of time.  
Sarah:Yeah your right.  
At that very second a blue light exploded outside and a man in a green  
sweatshirt and jeans crashed down onto the ground  
Nothing would seem out of the ordinary except he had a skull for a head  
with a black pentegram on the Base of the neck.  
A guard walked outside and the mystery man slammed the guard into a wall.  
Man:No noise now where is the generators and the cells of the Weapon X rejects.  
Guard:The generators are on the northside of the asylum their kept in the deepest section.  
Guard:But who are you?  
Man:i'm Xbones.  
And with a quick movement the guards neck was broken and Xbones headed to the generator.  
After a few minutes Xbones arrived at the generators.Two guards stood their talking.  
Guard 1:Did you hear about Weapon X escaped?  
Guard 2:No i didn't what happened?  
Xbones: I know.  
They spun around at the voice and fell with a hard punch in the face.  
Xbones:Time to take out the generator.  
He threw a bag full of c4 and semtex into the middle of the generator  
and walked toward the secret enterance as he pressed a button on the detonator.  
Flames burst behind him as the Asylum went black.  
Sarah:What was that?  
James:Idon't know lets go into our quarters and wait for the lights to come back on.  
Xbones eyes glowed red as he walked into the Asylum heading to the underground Labs.  
He saw people running around some killing others.  
Xbones:hmmm i guess i let them out too bad.  
He smiled as he entered the elevator shaft.  
He climbed down into the inky darkness.  
He exited on the bottom floor and went right to the armory.  
He could still see humans running around confused but two humans stood guarding the armory  
Xbones:well well in this darkness someone could get killed on accident  
He walked up and stabbed them both in the stomache then leaped up as they shot each other.  
In the light of the gunfire he saw the passcode had been entered.  
Xbones:no hard feelings i hope.  
He chuckled over the bodies as he entered into the armory.  
He opened the various shelves and loaded himself down with various weapons.  
He then went back to the final vault. and looked at the door combination keypad.  
Xbones:Damn i don't know the combination and vault's door is 8 solid feet of adamantium.  
He noticed the report on the ground and decided to read it.  
Report:For Dr. Jeremiah Stone the bios on each of the patients.  
{Bio1}  
Name:Magus  
Age:17  
Power:Formerly flying with bat like wings but when he tried to escape we shot them full  
of holes he does have an energy cane that sends beams out luckily we've made a forcefield which  
absorbs them.  
Comments: the other look to him for leadership thats about it.  
Danger level:7  
  
{Bio2}  
Name:Sytha  
Age:16  
Power:Adamantium hair fused to adamantium blades oddly enough the blades can't damage her.  
Comments:She is very seducing and can be ver violent she can controll her hair like  
another appendage quite odd indeed.  
Danger level:7  
  
{Bio3}  
Name:Nator  
Age:245  
Power:Besides being alive for so log he has the ability to warp metal.  
Comments:he hides himself in a cloak and never says a word but Lazarus speaks for him.  
Danger level:6  
  
{Bio4}  
Name:Lazarus  
Age:10  
Power:Much like the Lazarus from the bible he returns every time he dies but in a whole  
diffrent way. His body disintergrates but he reappears 5 minutes later beside Nator  
With all memorys intact however his body doesn't age at all.  
Comments:He considers Nator a big brother.  
Danger level:1  
  
{Bio5}  
Name:Lissy {note not Lizzy Lissy, very important to remember that}  
Age:10  
Power:Even though she is Lazarus's twin sister she is nothing like him.  
She has immense psychic powers the danger level is for her underdeveloped powers not for   
her full power.  
comments:She has more psychic energy then Charles Xavier and Jean Gray Summers combined.  
When she goes through puberty her powers to will develop and they will become too much to be  
stopped.  
Danger level:12  
  
{Bio6}  
  
Former name:James Kelley  
New name:Cyrotran  
Age:53  
Powers:None to speak of when he was injured we built mechanics on his body.  
{Robotic Enhancements}  
Left Arm:Interchangeable weapons pack which has Buzzsaw/Grappling hook/Shotgun/Assault rifle  
/Removeable sword/Shuriken launcher/lazer/Railgun/flamethrower/nitro canisters.  
Right arm:Regular  
Legs:A robotic arachnid style walker which the legs can reatract and be replaced by either  
wheels or Jet rockets.  
Comments:Yeah i think we went overboard  
Danger level: 9  
  
{Bio7}  
Name:Leo  
Age:34  
Power:Leo has 6 arms and 4 legs and each are unhumanly strong.  
Comments:Fun fact leo was named after Leonardo Davinchi who created   
the Evolution of man drawing which looks just like Leo.  
  
{Bio8}  
Name:Ivan  
Age:42  
Power:Is stronger then Hercules,Thor,Hulk,and Superman combined.  
Comments: His weakness is the fact that he can't kill so he is unuseful to us.  
Danger: 5  
  
{Bio9}  
Name:Tibus  
Age:?  
Power:Tibus is a shadow which can become solid like a human however he cannot speak but he  
can nod.  
Comments:Created By Lissy during an power Psychic tantrum.He is trapped in a metal box.  
Danger level:5  
  
{Bio10}  
Name:Xbone  
However just as Xbone was about to find out the truth about his past.  
The paper tore to pieces from gunfire.  
He turned around and shot the guard he then looked up and saw an air vent.  
Xbone crawled into the air vent an entered the still lit final vault.  
He saw the prisoners in the cells all except in the 10th cell.  
Xbones:My cell.  
He leapt out shooting the armys of guards who were guarding.  
The twin Uzi's unloaded their fury into the guards who were dead before they hit the ground.  
He threw the empty guns down and laid his last back of c4 and semtex by a large wall.  
He opened each cell and explained what was going on they all agreed as he pressed the detonator.  
The Wall exploded revealing entrance to the hangar the team climbed in and took off.  
Xbone explained what to do and he activated his time/dimension gate and lept through.  
  
  
Well if you liked this i may make a chapter 2 Please R&r what you think  
Oh and if you want to do historys for the chars email me them and i may place them up  
as part of the story. Send it with the subject Your name and whos History or anonymous  
and whose history ok buhbye. 


End file.
